


The Story Unfolds

by kanoitrace



Series: Mighty Nein college AU [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanoitrace/pseuds/kanoitrace
Summary: Jester meets Mollymauk Tealeaf during orientation week of her freshman year, and it is fascination at first sight.





	The Story Unfolds

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start to a M9 college AU I've been ruminating on for awhile now. They likely won't all be this short, but this is like the beginning of the beginning. Technically, there are no pairings in this fic, but there is a tiny hint of flirting with Yasha on Beau's part, and Jester is definitely in the beginning stages of smitten with Molly.
> 
> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine.

Jester meets Mollymauk Tealeaf during orientation week, and it is infatuation at first tidbit of gossip. As she and her roommate Beau are moving into their dorm, they continuously hear word of the weirdos handing out fliers for some strange club, and Jester? Jester is fascinated!

 

“Beau! We have to go see!”

 

Beau groans from where she’s tucking things up under her bed. “Do we really?”

 

“Yes! Yes!” Jester insists, pulling on Beau’s arm until her new roommate (and future best friend! Jester just knows it!) finally acquiesces.

 

The hike down to the quad takes them no more than ten minutes, and Jester never stops talking the whole trip, speculating on the club and the “weirdos” while still finding time to ask Beau all about herself and then seamlessly transitioning into filling Beau in on her own life. The first hint of silence comes once the two finally reach their destination.

 

There is no questioning who the people in the dorm could have been talking about, there’s barely even a need to do any searching. A stunning lavender tiefling covered in tattoos and piercings stands beside a tall, handsomely built goth woman, and together they command a crowd of attention.

 

Jester is enthralled.

 

Jester all but bounces up to them, a giant smile on her face. “Hello!”

 

The other tiefling raises his eyebrows in surprise as he studies her. “Well hello there.”

 

“You gonna kiss her hand?” Beau asks as she ambles up behind Jester.

 

The man looks at her in amusement. “I’m sorry?”

 

Beau shrugs. “I don’t know. You just seem the type to be all weird and sleazy and kiss women’s hands without asking.”

“Beau!” Jester shouts, scandalized.

 

The man laughs. “Sorry to disappoint. I promise to be sleazy in other ways if that will help you move on, though.” He bows at the waist with a dramatic flourish, one arm arcing out and above his bowed head. “Mollymauke Tealeaf, at you service.” He stands and gestures to the woman beside him. “And this is Yasha.”

 

“My name is Jester, and this is Beau!”

 

Beau inclines her head. “Sup?”

 

Meanwhile, Yasha just gives a slight nod of her head and a quiet, “Hello.”

 

Mollymauk produces a colorful flier. “Would you ladies be interested in joining my Club of Curiosities?”

 

“I’ll join if it means I get to see more of your friend there,” Beau says, winking in Yasha’s direction.

 

Yasha, for her part, seems wholly unaffected.

 

Jester takes the flier from Mollymauk’s hands and clutches it to her chest. “I would love to join!”

 

“Fabulous!” Mollymauk exclaims with a giant grin.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kanoitrace) and to a far lesser extent [Tumblr](http://kanoitrace.tumblr.com/).


End file.
